Castiel's Addiction
by StephFreak92
Summary: This was made for a friend focusing on Tumblr, however it ended up being Dean/Castiel. Castiel has a new addiction, the world wide web. Is Dean able to rescue his Angel from social networking?


It had been weeks since Castiel had seen day-light after being cooped up in a motel room with a laptop. It was his new drug, being high wasn't enough anymore. He had found the world-wide web and at first it confused him but now he had hit the warning signs.  
"Cas, it's late. Why don't you take a rest?" Dean opened one of his eyes as he laid on the bed across the room, he couldn't sleep with the sound of Castiel typing at a rapid speed.  
"Angel's don't sleep Dean. I'm somewhat as you would say 'bored' and this satisfies my needs." Castiel's bloodshot eyes gazed over at Dean then he returned to look at the screen.  
"What are you even looking at?" Dean quietly got out of bed trying not to awake Sam who slept on the bed beside him.  
"It's this social network site called Tumblr" Castiel continued to stare at the screen.  
"I wouldn't have guessed that Angel's were into social networking." Dean sighed while peering over Castiel's shoulder also looking at the laptop screen.  
"You wouldn't understand. You've closed everyone off, remember?" Castiel's remark forced a kick in Dean's gut. He was right; he pushed almost everyone he cared about away. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand, pulling it away from the laptop while forcing Castiel to look at him.  
"I'm fed up watching days go past without you being sociable towards Sam and myself. I miss the Angel who saved me from Hell and my best friend who stood by me." Dean's voice was now a whisper.  
"I miss the Angel I fell for." His eyes lit up as he realised what he had just said. Castiel's face was not what he had expected either.  
"Dean. I can't feel emotions like you do but I can see you care about your brother, isn't that the same?" A smirk began to rise across Castiel's face. Dean peered over at his sleeping brother then back at Castiel.  
"No, what I'm trying to say is..." Dean stared into the clear blue eyes trying to figure out what to say.  
"Damn it Cas!" Dean grabbed the Angel's neck and their lips touched.  
"Dean..." Castiel's soft whisper managed to escape from his mouth.  
"Shhh" Dean mumbled. The sensation was vivid. Dean could feel electric shocks lightly stroking his lips against Castiel's, he could also feel a faint heartbeat prickling through as he manoeuvred his tongue into the opening. Dean pushed himself onto Castiel's lap allowing him to go deeper into his mouth.  
"Sam. We can't, not here." Dean slowly parted from Castiel's mouth, breathing heavily and holding back what he wanted to do next.  
"Where?" Castiel's voice slightly muffled and broken replied.  
"Just poof us somewhere, how about the Impala?" Dean stroked his fingers across Castiel's lips wanting to touch them against his own lips again. 

* * *

The backseat of the Impala had always been the second choice for sexual acts, it was where Dean felt comfortable and safe but now as he sat on top of Castiel above his hips, he felt invincible. Slowly removing the trench coat, undoing the scuffy tie and the working shirt throwing them to the floor, he could now see in flesh the bare chest of the Angel. His eyes made their way from the rising chest to Castiel's eyes, both staring at each other with hunger and curiosity. His face inches from Castiel's side, cheek against cheek, lips slightly touching the ear.  
"Promise me you'll never leave." Dean whispered.  
"I promise." Castiel replied, taking in a deep breath.  
Dean pulled up his top then threw it onto the car floor along with the other garments. He placed his hands on Castiel's stomach, slowly moving towards the trousers.  
He looked at where his hands wanted to go, then back at Castiel who nodded. He could feel himself getting aroused by the situation. Never before had he thought he would be having sex with an Angel, never the less the very same thing that saved him from his terrible acts in Hell, but here he was now, undoing the zipper and unbuttoning, tugging the trousers off of his Angel. His hand reached into the boxers which he hadn't yet removed and gripping hold of the erected penis, Dean slid it out allowing it to bob over the clothing. Pre-cum had already started to leak. Dean rubbed his thumb over the head then wrapped his hand round the thick penis which he then started to pump. Castiel's face was a mixture of expressions but Dean couldn't work out which one was funniest.  
"Dean..." Castiel breathed in deeply, gasping for air.  
"Tell me if it hurts." Dean reassured him, it was a first for both of them and he would rather not cause pain unless it was intended. Dean's hand swiftly moved up and down in rhythm to their quick paced breathing. He could feel blood rising in his own aroused penis and Castiel's penis pounding. The pre-cum dripped onto his hand causing him to lick it up, the taste was different. He wasn't sure whether he liked it or not but right at this moment he couldn't care. Dean darted his tongue around the penis, he could feel Castiel forcing himself into Dean's mouth. He licked the head then sucked it. Sucking hard then letting go, building the pressure and allowing the sensation to fill before abruptly stopping. Dean could feel Castiel trying to hold back but Dean was having fun teasing him, pushing him. As he placed the penis in his mouth forcing himself to take it whole, he could feel fingers running through his hair. He had lost his thoughts and took more than he expected. He gagged and allowed the penis to fall out, dripping with his saliva. Castiel let out a laugh, to which Dean smiled. He rubbed the saliva over the penis, even spitting some more onto it; he dragged the boxers down lower allowing him more access. Dean placed his nose to the pubic hair, withdrawing a deep breath.  
"Musky." Dean licked his lips. Castiel's fingers ran down Dean's neck stroking behind his ears then moving to the front of his face. He stroked Dean's cheek which was beginning to fluster from the heat.  
"Dean, it's throbbing." Castiel let out a moan.  
"It's meant to. Now stay laid on your back." Dean lifted Cas' hand and started to lick the fingers, Cas' face tilted to the side with confusion.  
He let the fingers slip from his mouth but still held Castiel's hand.  
"I want you to put only one finger in first, okay?" Dean moved himself, rubbing his butt against Castiel's throbbing penis who had began to mutter something under his breath.  
He lifted his body and shiftily moved Castiel's hand in place. Dean looked as Cas and nodded. He felt the finger go through him and sting. Shutting his eyes he sucked in a breath.  
"Dean?" Castiel asked unsure whether Dean was okay. Dean's body managed to relax and let out the breath.  
"Another." Dean prepared himself again, this time repeating the same process until he was ready for Cas. His cheeks grew redder every time Dean told Castiel to trust deeper. The pain was starting to numb which allowed Dean to soak in the pleasure. It felt nice being this close to someone sexually. Body to body. Castiel's hands made their way to Dean's penis which was slapping aganist his chest, he wanted to touch it, stroke it. He looked at Dean who had begun to sweat from humping his cock and wondered what he was thinking of. Cas jerked everytime Dean came down, he gripped his own hands around Dean's thick penis he started pumping, allowing both of them to hum with enjoyment.  
The sounds of Dean grunting while Castiel muttered sentences that were untranslatable were quiet compared to the looks each of them gave to one another. So much emotion and words that were not spoken but told in an act of sex. Castiel's hands tried to grip hold of Dean, pulling him closer to his face. Dean wrapped his hands around Castiel's face and twisted their lips together, his mind going crazy with thoughts. Castiel pushed himself further into Dean forcing both of them to grip tight onto each other and moan. Dean dug his finger nails into Castiel's chest trying to hold in the feeling, he didn't want to be the first one to release. Castiel's body began to buckle and Dean could feel what was going to happen soon but tried to pre-long it.  
"Cas, deep breaths." Castiel's face was a squirm, biting his top lip. He released his grip from Dean's side and went back to Dean's penis trying to get back into the rhythm but he couldn't help himself.  
"Dean. Dean. I'm -" Dean's face lit up, he could feel Castiel's fingers rolling his balls while he was thrusting into Dean.  
The next thing Dean felt was his body in shock, he could feel the warm liquid fill up inside him and let out a hiss along with Cas who's body had also gone into shock. Castiel jerked Dean's thick cock in his hand and Dean finally gave in, his throbbing cock couldn't hold back anymore. The white shot landed on Castiel's chest as Dean fell on his back, both of them against the car doors gasping for air.  
"Did I get my point across?" Dean spoke trying to find some tissues, rushing to make sure his Angel was clean.  
"I. I. I think so" Castiel replied prodding the cum on his chest with surprise. Dean made his way over, wiping the mess up in the tissue then dropping it on the floor. He lay on top of Castiel staring at the face who was trying to figure out how he got into this situation.  
"See, you can be sociable. Well when I want you to be." Dean said snuggling up to Castiel's neck and closing his eyes.  
"I guess we all need a time out." He wrapped his arms around Dean making sure that they were as close as possible to each other then pulled the trench coat off the floor covering them both up for the night.

It had been weeks since Castiel had seen day-light after being cooped up in a motel room with a laptop. It was his new drug, being high wasn't enough anymore. He had found the world-wide web and at first it confused him but now he had hit the warning signs.  
"Cas, it's late. Why don't you take a rest?" Dean opened one of his eyes as he laid on the bed across the room, he couldn't sleep with the sound of Castiel typing at a rapid speed.  
"Angel's don't sleep Dean. I'm somewhat as you would say 'bored' and this satisfies my needs." Castiel's bloodshot eyes gazed over at Dean then he returned to look at the screen.  
"What are you even looking at?" Dean quietly got out of bed trying not to awake Sam who slept on the bed beside him.  
"It's this social network site called Tumblr" Castiel continued to stare at the screen.  
"I wouldn't have guessed that Angel's were into social networking." Dean sighed while peering over Castiel's shoulder also looking at the laptop screen.  
"You wouldn't understand. You've closed everyone off, remember?" Castiel's remark forced a kick in Dean's gut. He was right; he pushed almost everyone he cared about away. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand, pulling it away from the laptop while forcing Castiel to look at him.  
"I'm fed up watching days go past without you being sociable towards Sam and myself. I miss the Angel who saved me from Hell and my best friend who stood by me." Dean's voice was now a whisper.  
"I miss the Angel I fell for." His eyes lit up as he realised what he had just said. Castiel's face was not what he had expected either.  
"Dean. I can't feel emotions like you do but I can see you care about your brother, isn't that the same?" A smirk began to rise across Castiel's face. Dean peered over at his sleeping brother then back at Castiel.  
"No, what I'm trying to say is..." Dean stared into the clear blue eyes trying to figure out what to say.  
"Damn it Cas!" Dean grabbed the Angel's neck and their lips touched.  
"Dean..." Castiel's soft whisper managed to escape from his mouth.  
"Shhh" Dean mumbled. The sensation was vivid. Dean could feel electric shocks lightly stroking his lips against Castiel's, he could also feel a faint heartbeat prickling through as he manoeuvred his tongue into the opening. Dean pushed himself onto Castiel's lap allowing him to go deeper into his mouth.  
"Sam. We can't, not here." Dean slowly parted from Castiel's mouth, breathing heavily and holding back what he wanted to do next.  
"Where?" Castiel's voice slightly muffled and broken replied.  
"Just poof us somewhere, how about the Impala?" Dean stroked his fingers across Castiel's lips wanting to touch them against his own lips again. 

* * *

The backseat of the Impala had always been the second choice for sexual acts, it was where Dean felt comfortable and safe but now as he sat on top of Castiel above his hips, he felt invincible. Slowly removing the trench coat, undoing the scuffy tie and the working shirt throwing them to the floor, he could now see in flesh the bare chest of the Angel. His eyes made their way from the rising chest to Castiel's eyes, both staring at each other with hunger and curiosity. His face inches from Castiel's side, cheek against cheek, lips slightly touching the ear.  
"Promise me you'll never leave." Dean whispered.  
"I promise." Castiel replied, taking in a deep breath.  
Dean pulled up his top then threw it onto the car floor along with the other garments. He placed his hands on Castiel's stomach, slowly moving towards the trousers.  
He looked at where his hands wanted to go, then back at Castiel who nodded. He could feel himself getting aroused by the situation. Never before had he thought he would be having sex with an Angel, never the less the very same thing that saved him from his terrible acts in Hell, but here he was now, undoing the zipper and unbuttoning, tugging the trousers off of his Angel. His hand reached into the boxers which he hadn't yet removed and gripping hold of the erected penis, Dean slid it out allowing it to bob over the clothing. Pre-cum had already started to leak. Dean rubbed his thumb over the head then wrapped his hand round the thick penis which he then started to pump. Castiel's face was a mixture of expressions but Dean couldn't work out which one was funniest.  
"Dean..." Castiel breathed in deeply, gasping for air.  
"Tell me if it hurts." Dean reassured him, it was a first for both of them and he would rather not cause pain unless it was intended. Dean's hand swiftly moved up and down in rhythm to their quick paced breathing. He could feel blood rising in his own aroused penis and Castiel's penis pounding. The pre-cum dripped onto his hand causing him to lick it up, the taste was different. He wasn't sure whether he liked it or not but right at this moment he couldn't care. Dean darted his tongue around the penis, he could feel Castiel forcing himself into Dean's mouth. He licked the head then sucked it. Sucking hard then letting go, building the pressure and allowing the sensation to fill before abruptly stopping. Dean could feel Castiel trying to hold back but Dean was having fun teasing him, pushing him. As he placed the penis in his mouth forcing himself to take it whole, he could feel fingers running through his hair. He had lost his thoughts and took more than he expected. He gagged and allowed the penis to fall out, dripping with his saliva. Castiel let out a laugh, to which Dean smiled. He rubbed the saliva over the penis, even spitting some more onto it; he dragged the boxers down lower allowing him more access. Dean placed his nose to the pubic hair, withdrawing a deep breath.  
"Musky." Dean licked his lips. Castiel's fingers ran down Dean's neck stroking behind his ears then moving to the front of his face. He stroked Dean's cheek which was beginning to fluster from the heat.  
"Dean, it's throbbing." Castiel let out a moan.  
"It's meant to. Now stay laid on your back." Dean lifted Cas' hand and started to lick the fingers, Cas' face tilted to the side with confusion.  
He let the fingers slip from his mouth but still held Castiel's hand.  
"I want you to put only one finger in first, okay?" Dean moved himself, rubbing his butt against Castiel's throbbing penis who had began to mutter something under his breath.  
He lifted his body and shiftily moved Castiel's hand in place. Dean looked as Cas and nodded. He felt the finger go through him and sting. Shutting his eyes he sucked in a breath.  
"Dean?" Castiel asked unsure whether Dean was okay. Dean's body managed to relax and let out the breath.  
"Another." Dean prepared himself again, this time repeating the same process until he was ready for Cas. His cheeks grew redder every time Dean told Castiel to trust deeper. The pain was starting to numb which allowed Dean to soak in the pleasure. It felt nice being this close to someone sexually. Body to body. Castiel's hands made their way to Dean's penis which was slapping aganist his chest, he wanted to touch it, stroke it. He looked at Dean who had begun to sweat from humping his cock and wondered what he was thinking of. Cas jerked everytime Dean came down, he gripped his own hands around Dean's thick penis he started pumping, allowing both of them to hum with enjoyment.  
The sounds of Dean grunting while Castiel muttered sentences that were untranslatable were quiet compared to the looks each of them gave to one another. So much emotion and words that were not spoken but told in an act of sex. Castiel's hands tried to grip hold of Dean, pulling him closer to his face. Dean wrapped his hands around Castiel's face and twisted their lips together, his mind going crazy with thoughts. Castiel pushed himself further into Dean forcing both of them to grip tight onto each other and moan. Dean dug his finger nails into Castiel's chest trying to hold in the feeling, he didn't want to be the first one to release. Castiel's body began to buckle and Dean could feel what was going to happen soon but tried to pre-long it.  
"Cas, deep breaths." Castiel's face was a squirm, biting his top lip. He released his grip from Dean's side and went back to Dean's penis trying to get back into the rhythm but he couldn't help himself.  
"Dean. Dean. I'm -" Dean's face lit up, he could feel Castiel's fingers rolling his balls while he was thrusting into Dean.  
The next thing Dean felt was his body in shock, he could feel the warm liquid fill up inside him and let out a hiss along with Cas who's body had also gone into shock. Castiel jerked Dean's thick cock in his hand and Dean finally gave in, his throbbing cock couldn't hold back anymore. The white shot landed on Castiel's chest as Dean fell on his back, both of them against the car doors gasping for air.  
"Did I get my point across?" Dean spoke trying to find some tissues, rushing to make sure his Angel was clean.  
"I. I. I think so" Castiel replied prodding the cum on his chest with surprise. Dean made his way over, wiping the mess up in the tissue then dropping it on the floor. He lay on top of Castiel staring at the face who was trying to figure out how he got into this situation.  
"See, you can be sociable. Well when I want you to be." Dean said snuggling up to Castiel's neck and closing his eyes.  
"I guess we all need a time out." He wrapped his arms around Dean making sure that they were as close as possible to each other then pulled the trench coat off the floor covering them both up for the night.


End file.
